Keyturners
Dogma Just as witches compell cultists with dark magic, Keyturners are compelled by the oracles, forces of divinity, outsiders, but native to Fel. These faithful are the highest eschalons displayed by their Gods image, and often were once ordinary crafters working for their church when they are visited by dreams of The Planes. This enlightenment is said to be the effect of the touch of the gods, the mark of a powerful soul. Keyturners are generational, and new members are often left vulnerably alone and questioning their abilities, but they should form covens of oracles to do the work that they are needed to do. Only an oracle can combat the forces of paradoxical corruption by divining the true profecies, and their magic greatly aids prospecting Keyturners. Their close association to magic is very occult compared to other faithful, and they must resist the urge to lust after power. Being so close to the gods often leaves one with intentions to use the limitless power of soul masses, which has caused the demise of nearly half of all Keyturners so far. At the height of their ability, Keyturners master the Planes with their waxen Keys to the world, but before they become powerful, they must seek experience in the various planes to empower their magic. Taking the form of a divine weapon, or a small tool, a Key can resemble many thing, but its power is unmistakable, due to its overarching famous ability to summon outsider with which it has pacted, or enslaved with magic. Oracles also aspire to have this ammount of power, and rarely fall into darkness on their own. By persuing the blue candles, Keyturners can use the wax during a rite last two minutes can craft waxen keys with its own minor soul aura. Such keys are empowered the same way, meaning the persuit of errant spirits leads Keyturners to seek assistance in defeating powerful mad Invaders. By making pacts with Defenders, or calling them with blue candles, Keyturners hope to summon powerful outsiders who will agree to gift the summoner with the soul mass they find, and pray that they do not instead summon powerful Defenders with less benevolent intent, who hoard the spirits as tributes for their own prayers and miracles. Although such miracles are rare and often beneficial to allys, it is possible a Defender is not of perfectly pure mind. Some Keyturners never decide to become Defenders, after meeting many, they prefer to maintain the waxen keys, rather than be bound to onw themselves. For those who do, they can often travel to other realms freely, and possess much inner strength unreliant on souls anymore. Work closely with the Order of Fel, The Claws of The Thane, and The Incarnations of Faeth as these mortals seek to aid Keyturners. All are driven by their gods to persue mad spirits, and destroy their errant soul mass, and they find it is easier to assist someone who can transform the soul mass into ble candles from the redeemed souls, than try to do it themselves. They are driven to assist the Fey Realms, as their magic is born of an ancient game between Time, and Space. Relations * Defenders of The Transient Web * Invaders * The Order of Fel * Claws of Time * Faeth's Incarnations